WALL-E 2: Robots in The City
by ANW2004
Summary: (Pixar Will Not Make a Sequel To WALL-E) This Is After The First Film. WALL-E And EVE Gets Lost in The City With Something So. BURN-E,PR-T And D-FIB Have To Find The Ordinary Adventure And Save the Day To The Year of the Earth.
1. Prologue

**NOTE:** **Pixar will not be making a sequel to WALL-E. So, Here We Go In The Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 **Tragedy in Axiom, 2211**

John: "So, What We Are"

Mary: "We Know That, John"

John: "Mary, There's a Way We Got There"

Mary: "Yeah Right, John, We Know That a Way a Second"

John: "We Already Watched MacGyver All Night"

* * *

 **2906, The Grassfields,Trees,Flowers,Plants,Birds,Critters,Animals,The Cities And Life Had Began in The Journey. The Story About The New Adventures of The Way We Go On The Journey In...**

 **WALL-E 2**

 **Robots in The City**

* * *

 **The Song Begins.**

ALF-E: "I don't know where I'm goin'

But I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
Here I go again, here I go again"

M-O: "Tho' I keep searching for an answer  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on  
'Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams"

RUDY-E: "Here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time"

BURN-E And CAND-Y: "Just another heart in need of rescue  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
An' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days  
'Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams"

SUPPLY-R and PR-T: "And here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
But here I go again, here I go again,  
Here I go again, here I go"

John and Mary: "'Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams  
Here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone"

SERGER-E,WAND-A,SA-BAN,DARLY-O And LOLLIPOP-E: "An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
Here I go again on my own"

WALL-E And EVE: "Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone 'Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams Here I go again on my own Goin' down the only road I've ever known Like a drifter I was born to walk alone"

 **The Song Ends.**

EVE: "I Saluted You, WALL-E"

WALL-E: "Yes, EVE, I Already Did"

 **Meanwhile, LILL-E and ALVIN Are Watching The Sun.**

LILL-E: "Are They Still In There?"

ALVIN: "Yes. But We Need To. We Have To Get The Ordinary Adventure, Girl"

LILL-E: "DUH! That Focusing is Meh!"

 **Then, WALL-E And EVE Just Saw The Tree Going On The Wind And Then, Bird Flies.**

EVE: "Well... I Did Not See That Coming"

WALL-E: "Oh"

ALVIN: "You Know What. We Are Going In Here"

LILL-E: "We Know About That To The Star. Huh"

WALL-E: "Don't, don't you want me?

You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me  
It's much to late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, oh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, oh?"

EVE: "Whoa!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. The Mission Begins

**This Chapter of Robots In The City Continues.**

* * *

 **EVE Was In The Tree Seeing Girlbots Fighting In The Distance.**

EVE: "Stop It!"

 **She Yelled at The Girlbots.**

EVE: "Listen! Everytime That We Are Going To Save The World. We Are Not Fighting The Crime! We Are The Crew!"

 **So, At WALL-E's Truck, ALVIN,LILL-E And WALL-E Saw The Rabbit Hopping Across The Ground.**

ALVIN: "We Heading Down To The City Next Week?"

LILL-E: "Yes We Are"

WALL-E: "But Okay, Ready"

 **EVE Came Back**.

EVE: "We Are Heading To The City"

WALL-E: "EVE,I And My Kids, Let's Go!"

 **This Morning, M-O,BURN-E,CAND-Y And ALF-E Woke Up To The Horrible Day And Saw That WALL-E,EVE and Their 2 Childern Are Gone.**

M-O: "Awwwwww! There Gone! WAAAAAAAA!"

 **The Song Starts When They Are Going To Find Them.**

" _If it seems like I've been lost_

 _In let's remember  
If you think I'm feeling older  
And missing my younger days  
Oh, then you should have known  
Me much better  
Cause my past is something that never  
Got in my way  
Oh no_

 _Still I would not be here now  
If I never had the hunger  
And I'm not ashamed to say  
The wild boys were my friends  
Oh  
Cause I never felt the desire  
'Til their music set me on fire  
And then I was saved, yeah  
That's why I'm keeping the faith  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keeping the faith_

 _We wore matador boots  
Only Flagg Brothers had them with the Cuban heel  
Iridescent socks with the same color shirt  
And a tight pair of chinos  
Oh  
I put on my shark skin jacket  
You know the kind with the velvet collar  
And ditty-bop shades  
Oh yeah  
I took a fresh pack of Luckies  
And a mint called Sen-Sen  
My old man's Trojans  
And his Old Spice after shave  
Oh  
Combed my hair in a pompadour  
Like the rest of the Romeos wore  
A permanent wave  
Yeah  
We were keeping the faith  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keeping the faith_

 _You can get just so much  
From a good thing  
You can linger too long  
In your dreams  
Say goodbye to the  
Oldies but goodies  
Cause the good ole days weren't  
Always good  
And tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems_

 _Learned stickball as a formal education  
Lost a lot of fights  
But it taught me how to lose O.K.  
Oh  
But not enough  
I found you could dance  
And still look tough anyway  
Oh yes I did  
I found out a man ain't just being macho  
Ate an awful lot of late night drive-in food  
Drank a lot of take-home pay  
I thought I was the Duke of Earl  
When I made it with a red-haired girl  
In the Chevrolet  
Oh yeah  
We were keeping the faith  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keeping the faith_

 _You know the good ole days weren't  
Always good  
And tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems_

 _Now I told you my reasons  
For the whole revival  
Now I'm going outside to have  
An ice cold beer in the shade  
Oh  
I'm going to listen to my 45's  
Ain't it wonderful to be alive  
When the rock 'n' roll plays  
Yeah  
When the memory stays  
Yeah  
I'm keeping the faith  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keeping the faith  
I'm keeping the faith_

 _Yes I am_ "

 **The Song Ends.**

BURN-E: "Oh No! They're Lost"

M-O: "Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"

ALF-E: "We Are Choices, Right?"

CAND-Y: "There's a Good Always Between A Lost And Missing, BURN-E"

BURN-E: "Yeah. Let's Go!"

M-O: "Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. The City of the Day

**This Chapter of Robots In The City Continues**

* * *

M-O: "Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"

BURN-E: "Hey! Stop Singing, M-O"

CAND-Y: "You Know What To Do"

 **In The City of New York, WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Looking For Something To See.**

WALL-E: "Take on me. take on me

Take me on. take on me  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two"

EVE: "WALL-E, What Are You Singing?"

WALL-E: "It's Called Take On Me"

EVE: "It Sure It Is"

LILL-E: "We Are Have To Plan On It"

ALVIN: "Yeah"

 **At The WALL-E's Truck, KELL-E Started Singing (It Informs That Looked Like a Female Version of WALL-E But It's Red)**

KELL-E: "Turn around

Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming round

Turn around  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears

Turn around  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by

Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes

Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

Turn around  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit restless  
And I dream of something wild

Turn around  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms

Turn around

Every now and then  
I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry

Turn around  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in your eyes

Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then  
I fall apart  
Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around, bright eyes  
Turn around, bright eyes

Turn around  
Every now and then  
I know you'll never be the boy  
You always wanted to be

Turn around

But every now and then  
I know you'll always be the only boy  
Who wanted me the way that I am

Turn around  
Every now and then  
I know there's no one in the universe  
As magical and wondrous as you

Turn around  
Every now and then  
I know there's nothing any better  
There's nothing that I just wouldn't do

Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

all of the time

I don't know what to do  
I'm always in the dark  
Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around, bright eyes  
Turn around, bright eyes  
Turn around"

 **The Song Ends.**

 **Meanwhile At The Park, M-O,CAND-Y,BURN-E And ALF-E Went Up To The Side.**

ALF-E: "We Know There, M-O"

M-O: "Out Now!"

CAND-Y: "What

BURN-E: "That Means It's Going Home"

M-O: "Once I never could hope to win

You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"

BURN-E: "Stop Singing"

M-O: "Once I never could hope to win

You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"

BURN-E: "Stop Singing!"

 **Then, At The City, WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Seeing The Sun. But They're Singing.**

EVE and WALL-E: "Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,

and I say it's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right"

 **The Singing Ends.**

WALL-E: "Okay"

EVE: "We Take The Hand Over You, WALL-E"

WALL-E: "Wow"

ALVIN: "We Took By The Surprises, Baby"

LILL-E: "We Are Sharing Us, ALVIN"

ALVIN: "Okay Okay"

 **So, M-O Singing Very Sadly In The New York.**

M-O: "Where are you?

Where have you gone without me?  
I thought you cared about me  
Where are you?

Where's my heart?  
Where is the dream we started?  
I can't believe we're parted  
Where are you?

When we said goodbye, love  
What had we to gain?  
When I gave you my love  
Was it all in vain?

All life through  
Must I go on pretending?  
Where is my happy ending?  
Where are you?

When we said goodbye, love  
What had we to gain?  
When I gave you my love  
Was it all in vain?

All life through  
Must I go on pretending?  
Where is my happy ending?  
Where are you?  
Where are you?"

 **He Cries as They Control Over With BURN-E,CAND-Y And ALF-E.**

M-O: "All life through

Must I go on pretending?  
Where is my happy ending?  
Where are you?  
Where are you?

All life through  
Must I go on pretending?  
Where is my happy ending?  
Where are you?  
Where are you?

All life through  
Must I go on pretending?  
Where is my happy ending?  
Where are you?  
Where are you?"

 **They Went To New York.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. The Song of The Town

**This Chapter of Robots in The City Continues**

* * *

LILL-E: "We Dispare, ALVIN"

ALVIN: "Is There a Town Made By?"

EVE: "Yes We Are"

WALL-E: "It Didn't See Us Now"

 **At The Abandoned Earth Filled with Grasses, The Bots Are Fighting. Then, The Other WALL-E Struck At Them.**

WALL-E #2: "Stop It!"

PR-T: "On My Way To New York"

D-FIB: "My Mind"

WALL-E #2: "We Weeped Myself. Girls and Boys Said, come on Eileen

These things they are real and I know  
How you feel  
Now I must say more than ever  
Things round here have changed  
I say, too ra loo ra, too ra-loo rye aye"

 **At The New York. There is a Police Car That The Guy is Stealing a Car. Here's the Policeman Singing.**

Policeman #1: "Traveling in a fried-out combie

On a hippie trail, head full of zombie  
I met a strange lady, she made me nervous  
She took me in and gave me breakfast  
And she said

Do you come from a land down under?  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Buying bread from a man in Brussels  
He was six-foot-four and full of muscles  
I said, "do you speak-a my language?"  
He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich  
And he said

I come from a land down under  
Where beer does flow and men chunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover, yeah

Lyin' in a den in Bombay  
With a slack jaw, and not much to say  
I said to the man, "are you trying to tempt me  
Because I come from the land of plenty?"  
And he said

Do you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah)  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover

Living in a land down under  
Where women glow and men plunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?"

 **The Song Ends as The Police Car Stopped The Guy Stopped The Car Too And He Put His Hands Up.**

Policeman #1: "Johnny! You're Under Arrest for Stealing a Car"

BURN-E: "Uh Oh! The Guy is Going To Jail!"

CAND-Y: "I Know. What We Should Gonna Do?"

 **As EVE Started Singing.**

EVE: "Amanda, I know what you're thinking,

You and I have much to say,  
And you've been making me crazy,  
Trying to understand  
But it's impossible at your age.  
I know I said I'll always try,  
But you're going to bed alone again tonight,  
And you lie there in the dark and wonder why.  
I did it for you, and the boys,  
Because love should teach you joy,  
And not the imitation,  
That your momma and daddy tried to show you.  
I did it for you, and for me,  
And because I still believe,  
There's only one thing,  
You can never give up,  
Never compromise on,  
And that's the real thing you need in love.  
You're so afraid your life is over,  
And nothing I can say can change your mind.  
How can anybody be so selfish,  
And treat you all so cruel,  
The woman screamed at me and cried.  
I'll always hold you in my soul,  
And I'm never going to leave you all alone  
But your daddy doesn't live here anymore.  
I did it for you, and the boys,  
Because love should teach you joy,  
And not the imitation,  
That your momma and daddy tried to show you.  
I did it for you, and for me,  
And because I still believe,  
There's only one thing,  
That you can never give up,  
Never compromise on,  
And that's the real thing you need in love.  
Everybody's got a boat upon the ocean,  
Not everybody's sailing out to sea,  
And is there someone there for me?  
I'm ready to believe.  
I did it for you, and the boys,  
Because love should teach you joy,  
And not the imitation,  
That your momma and daddy tried to show you.  
I did it for you, and for me,  
And because I still believe,  
There's only one thing,  
That you can never give up,  
Never compromise on,  
And that's the real thing you need in love."

 **Song Ends.**

EVE: "Okay WALL-E, It's Your Turn"

WALL-E: "Amanda, I know what you're thinking,

You and I have much to say,  
And you've been making me crazy,  
Trying to understand  
But it's impossible at your age.  
I know I said I'll always try,  
But you're going to bed alone again tonight,  
And you lie there in the dark and wonder why.  
I did it for you, and the boys,  
Because love should teach you joy,  
And not the imitation,  
That your momma and daddy tried to show you.  
I did it for you, and for me,  
And because I still believe,  
There's only one thing,  
You can never give up,  
Never compromise on,  
And that's the real thing you need in love.  
You're so afraid your life is over,  
And nothing I can say can change your mind.  
How can anybody be so selfish,  
And treat you all so cruel,  
The woman screamed at me and cried.  
I'll always hold you in my soul,  
And I'm never going to leave you all alone  
But your daddy doesn't live here anymore.  
I did it for you, and the boys,  
Because love should teach you joy,  
And not the imitation,  
That your momma and daddy tried to show you.  
I did it for you, and for me,  
And because I still believe,  
There's only one thing,  
That you can never give up,  
Never compromise on,  
And that's the real thing you need in love.  
Everybody's got a boat upon the ocean,  
Not everybody's sailing out to sea,  
And is there someone there for me?  
I'm ready to believe.  
I did it for you, and the boys,  
Because love should teach you joy,  
And not the imitation,  
That your momma and daddy tried to show you.  
I did it for you, and for me,  
And because I still believe,  
There's only one thing,  
That you can never give up,  
Never compromise on,  
And that's the real thing you need in love."

 **The Song Ends Too.**

D-FIB: "That your momma and daddy tried to show you.

I did it for you, and for me,  
And because I still believe,  
There's only one thing,  
That you can never give up,  
Never compromise on,  
And that's the real thing you need in love."

PR-T: "We is Fine"

BURN-E: "We Left Out The Way"

CAND-Y: "Sure I Can!, BURN-E"

ALF-E: "That Rises Me!"

CAND-Y: "Watch! Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk

I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born  
And now it's alright, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Well now, I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose  
You know it's alright, it's okay  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man"

 **Then, The Song Begins.**

BURN-E And CAND-Y: "Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk

I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born  
And now it's alright, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Well now, I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose  
You know it's alright, it's okay  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around since I was born  
And now it's all right, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born  
And now it's alright, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Well now, I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose  
You know it's alright, it's okay  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around since I was born  
And now it's all right, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive"

 **The Song Ends. But! There it Goes.**

WALL-E And EVE: "There's a lady who's sure

All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for  
Oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to heaven

There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving

Ooh, it makes me wonder  
Ooh, it makes me wonder

There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees  
And the voices of those who standing looking

Ooh, it makes me wonder  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder

And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
Don't be alarmed now  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on  
And it makes me wonder

Your head is humming and it won't go  
In case you don't know  
The piper's calling you to join him  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll  
And she's buying the stairway to heaven

There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for  
Oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to heaven

There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving

Ooh, it makes me wonder  
Ooh, it makes me wonder

There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees  
And the voices of those who standing looking

Ooh, it makes me wonder  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder

And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
Don't be alarmed now  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on  
And it makes me wonder

Your head is humming and it won't go  
In case you don't know  
The piper's calling you to join him  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll  
And she's buying the stairway to heaven"

 **The Song Ends.**

ALVIN: "We Appreciated, LILL-E"

LILL-E: "We Are Have To Find Our Friends"

ALVIN: "Oh"

 **Meanwhile at The WALL-E's Truck, WALL-E #2,HAN-S,SA-BAN And SERGER-E Are Seeing That New Reporter is Talking About WALL-E And EVE Are Missing In The New York with Their Children, ALVIN and LILL-E.**

HAN-S: "Oh Great! We Have To Find Them"

SA-BAN: "Yeah, HAN-S, We Need To"

SERGER-E: "Me Too. So I'm Gonna Find Them!"

WALL-E #2: "I Am!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	5. The Arrival

**This Chapter of Robots in The City Continues**

* * *

 **So, They Went To The New York And Showed The New York Time Square.**

SERGER-E: "Awwwwww! We're Doomed!"

HAN-S: "Don't Worry. It's Just A Time Square"

 **As The New York's Night Came Out. WALL-E Sings.**

WALL-E: "It's a family affair, it's a family affair

It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
One child grows up to be  
Somebody that just loves to learn

And another child grows up to be  
Somebody you'd just love to burn  
Mom loves the both of them  
You see it's in the blood

Both kids are good to Mom  
"Blood's thicker than mud"  
It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
Newlywed a year ago

But you're still checking each other out  
Nobody wants to blow  
Nobody wants to be left out  
You can't leave, 'cause your heart is there

But you can't stay, 'cause you been somewhere else!  
You can't cry, 'cause you'll look broke down  
But you're cryin' anyway 'cause you're all broke down!  
It's a family affair

It's a family affair

It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
One child grows up to be  
Somebody that just loves to learn

And another child grows up to be  
Somebody you'd just love to burn  
Mom loves the both of them  
You see it's in the blood

Both kids are good to Mom  
"Blood's thicker than mud"  
It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
Newlywed a year ago

But you're still checking each other out  
Nobody wants to blow  
Nobody wants to be left out  
You can't leave, 'cause your heart is there

But you can't stay, 'cause you been somewhere else!  
You can't cry, 'cause you'll look broke down  
But you're cryin' anyway 'cause you're all broke down!  
It's a family affair

It's a family affair

It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
One child grows up to be  
Somebody that just loves to learn

And another child grows up to be  
Somebody you'd just love to burn  
Mom loves the both of them  
You see it's in the blood

Both kids are good to Mom  
"Blood's thicker than mud"  
It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
Newlywed a year ago

But you're still checking each other out  
Nobody wants to blow  
Nobody wants to be left out  
You can't leave, 'cause your heart is there

But you can't stay, 'cause you been somewhere else!  
You can't cry, 'cause you'll look broke down  
But you're cryin' anyway 'cause you're all broke down!  
It's a family affair

It's a family affair

It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
One child grows up to be  
Somebody that just loves to learn

And another child grows up to be  
Somebody you'd just love to burn  
Mom loves the both of them  
You see it's in the blood

Both kids are good to Mom  
"Blood's thicker than mud"  
It's a family affair, it's a family affair  
Newlywed a year ago

But you're still checking each other out  
Nobody wants to blow  
Nobody wants to be left out  
You can't leave, 'cause your heart is there

But you can't stay, 'cause you been somewhere else!  
You can't cry, 'cause you'll look broke down  
But you're cryin' anyway 'cause you're all broke down!  
It's a family affair

It's a family affair"

 **The Song Ends. So, EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Seeing Him.**

ALVIN: "We Rather Messed With This"

LILL-E: "We Messed Up Aren't They?"

EVE: "No"

WALL-E: "Founded a Day"

 **Then, BURN-E Singing When Sun is Rising.**

BURN-E: "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away

Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away

And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know,  
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness every day  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away

Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away

And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know,  
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness every day  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away

Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away

And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know,  
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness every day  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away"

 **The Song Ends.**

M-O: "BURN-E, Come On!"

 **The Song Plays in The Time Square.**

"I used to go out to parties

And stand around  
'Cause I was too nervous  
To really get down

And my body yearned to be free  
So I got up on the floor and found  
Someone to choose me  
No more standin' along the side walls  
Now I've got myself together, baby

And I'm havin' a ball  
Long as you prove it  
There's always a chance  
Somebody watches  
I'm gonna make romance

With your body, ooo baby, you dance all night  
Get down and prove it, feel all right

Keep on dancin'  
Got to give it up

I used to go out to parties  
And stand around  
'Cause I was too nervous  
To really get down

And my body yearned to be free  
So I got up on the floor and found  
Someone to choose me  
No more standin' along the side walls  
Now I've got myself together, baby

And I'm havin' a ball  
Long as you prove it  
There's always a chance  
Somebody watches  
I'm gonna make romance

With your body, ooo baby, you dance all night  
Get down and prove it, feel all right

Keep on dancin'  
Got to give it up

I used to go out to parties  
And stand around  
'Cause I was too nervous  
To really get down

And my body yearned to be free  
So I got up on the floor and found  
Someone to choose me  
No more standin' along the side walls  
Now I've got myself together, baby

And I'm havin' a ball  
Long as you prove it  
There's always a chance  
Somebody watches  
I'm gonna make romance

With your body, ooo baby, you dance all night  
Get down and prove it, feel all right

Keep on dancin'  
Got to give it up"

 **The Song Ends When BURN-E,CAND-Y,PR-T,D-FIB,M-O And ALF-E Are Seeing WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E Staying In The Parking Lot.**

M-O: "I used to go out to parties

And stand around  
'Cause I was too nervous  
To really get down

And my body yearned to be free  
So I got up on the floor and found  
Someone to choose me  
No more standin' along the side walls  
Now I've got myself together, baby

And I'm havin' a ball  
Long as you prove it  
There's always a chance  
Somebody watches  
I'm gonna make romance

With your body, ooo baby, you dance all night  
Get down and prove it, feel all right

Keep on dancin'  
Got to give it up

I used to go out to parties  
And stand around  
'Cause I was too nervous  
To really get down

And my body yearned to be free  
So I got up on the floor and found  
Someone to choose me  
No more standin' along the side walls  
Now I've got myself together, baby

And I'm havin' a ball  
Long as you prove it  
There's always a chance  
Somebody watches  
I'm gonna make romance

With your body, ooo baby, you dance all night  
Get down and prove it, feel all right

Keep on dancin'  
Got to give it- Oh No! It's Stuck In My Head"

CAND-Y: "There's a Parking Lot!"

 **She Pointed at Them.**

ALF-E: "I Don't See That Coming..."

PR-T: "I Ain't Sure But Wait A Minute"

D-FIB: "WALL-E And EVE?"

M-O: "Yes"

 **They Rushed to WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN.**

BURN-E: "WALL-E!"

 **There's a Time Square Where The Song is On.**

 **"** In a little while from now

If I'm not feeling any less sour  
I promise myself to treat myself  
And visit a nearby tower  
And climbing to the top  
Will throw myself off  
In an effort to  
Make it clear to whoever  
Wants to know what it's like When you're shattered

Left standing in the lurch at a church  
Were people saying, My God, that's tough  
She stood him up  
No point in us remaining  
We may as well go home  
As I did on my own  
Alone again, naturally  
To think that only yesterday

I was cheerful, bright and gay  
Looking forward to who wouldn't do  
The role I was about to play  
But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around  
And without so much as a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces  
Leaving me to doubt  
Talk about, God in His mercy

Oh, if he really does exist  
Why did he desert me  
In my hour of need  
I truly am indeed  
Alone again, naturally  
It seems to me that  
There are more hearts broken in the world  
That can't be mended

Left unattended  
What do we do  
What do we do  
Alone again, naturally  
Looking back over the years  
And whatever else that appears  
I remember I cried when my father died  
Never wishing to hide the tears

And at sixty-five years old  
My mother, God rest her soul  
Couldn't understand why the only man  
She had ever loved had been taken  
Leaving her to start  
With a heart so badly broken  
Despite encouragement from me

No words were ever  
And when she passed away  
I cried and cried all day  
Alone again, naturally  
Alone again, naturally

In a little while from now  
If I'm not feeling any less sour  
I promise myself to treat myself  
And visit a nearby tower  
And climbing to the top  
Will throw myself off  
In an effort to  
Make it clear to whoever  
Wants to know what it's like When you're shattered

Left standing in the lurch at a church  
Were people saying, My God, that's tough  
She stood him up  
No point in us remaining  
We may as well go home  
As I did on my own  
Alone again, naturally  
To think that only yesterday

I was cheerful, bright and gay  
Looking forward to who wouldn't do  
The role I was about to play  
But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around  
And without so much as a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces  
Leaving me to doubt  
Talk about, God in His mercy

Oh, if he really does exist  
Why did he desert me  
In my hour of need  
I truly am indeed  
Alone again, naturally  
It seems to me that  
There are more hearts broken in the world  
That can't be mended

Left unattended  
What do we do  
What do we do  
Alone again, naturally  
Looking back over the years  
And whatever else that appears  
I remember I cried when my father died  
Never wishing to hide the tears

And at sixty-five years old  
My mother, God rest her soul  
Couldn't understand why the only man  
She had ever loved had been taken  
Leaving her to start  
With a heart so badly broken  
Despite encouragement from me

No words were ever  
And when she passed away  
I cried and cried all day  
Alone again, naturally  
Alone again, naturally

In a little while from now  
If I'm not feeling any less sour  
I promise myself to treat myself  
And visit a nearby tower  
And climbing to the top  
Will throw myself off  
In an effort to  
Make it clear to whoever  
Wants to know what it's like When you're shattered

Left standing in the lurch at a church  
Were people saying, My God, that's tough  
She stood him up  
No point in us remaining  
We may as well go home  
As I did on my own  
Alone again, naturally  
To think that only yesterday

I was cheerful, bright and gay  
Looking forward to who wouldn't do  
The role I was about to play  
But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around  
And without so much as a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces  
Leaving me to doubt  
Talk about, God in His mercy

Oh, if he really does exist  
Why did he desert me  
In my hour of need  
I truly am indeed  
Alone again, naturally  
It seems to me that  
There are more hearts broken in the world  
That can't be mended

Left unattended  
What do we do  
What do we do  
Alone again, naturally  
Looking back over the years  
And whatever else that appears  
I remember I cried when my father died  
Never wishing to hide the tears

And at sixty-five years old  
My mother, God rest her soul  
Couldn't understand why the only man  
She had ever loved had been taken  
Leaving her to start  
With a heart so badly broken  
Despite encouragement from me

No words were ever  
And when she passed away  
I cried and cried all day  
Alone again, naturally  
Alone again, naturally"

 **The Song Ends.**

M-O: "In a little while from now

If I'm not feeling any less sour  
I promise myself to treat myself  
And visit a nearby tower  
And climbing to the top  
Will throw myself off  
In an effort to  
Make it clear to whoever  
Wants to know what it's like When you're shattered

Left standing in the lurch at a church  
Were people saying, My God, that's tough  
She stood him up  
No point in us remaining  
We may as well go home  
As I did on my own  
Alone again, naturally  
To think that only yesterday

I was cheerful, bright and gay  
Looking forward to who wouldn't do  
The role I was about to play  
But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around  
And without so much as a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces  
Leaving me to doubt  
Talk about, God in His mercy

Oh, if he really does exist  
Why did he desert me  
In my hour of need  
I truly am indeed  
Alone again, naturally  
It seems to me that  
There are more hearts broken in the world  
That can't be mended

Left unattended  
What do we do  
What do we do  
Alone again, naturally  
Looking back over the years  
And whatever else that appears  
I remember I cried when my father died  
Never wishing to hide the tears

And at sixty-five years old  
My mother, God rest her soul  
Couldn't understand why the only man  
She had ever loved had been taken  
Leaving her to start  
With a heart so badly broken  
Despite encouragement from me

No words were ever  
And when she passed away  
I cried and cried all day  
Alone again, naturally  
Alone again, naturally

In a little while from now  
If I'm not feeling any less sour  
I promise myself to treat myself  
And visit a nearby tower  
And climbing to the top  
Will throw myself off  
In an effort to  
Make it clear to whoever  
Wants to know what it's like When you're shattered

Left standing in the lurch at a church  
Were people saying, My God, that's tough  
She stood him up  
No point in us remaining  
We may as well go home  
As I did on my own  
Alone again, naturally  
To think that only yesterday

I was cheerful, bright and gay  
Looking forward to who wouldn't do  
The role I was about to play  
But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around  
And without so much as a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces  
Leaving me to doubt  
Talk about, God in His mercy

Oh, if he really does exist  
Why did he desert me  
In my hour of need  
I truly am indeed  
Alone again, naturally  
It seems to me that  
There are more hearts broken in the world  
That can't be mended

Left unattended  
What do we do  
What do we do  
Alone again, naturally  
Looking back over the years  
And whatever else that appears  
I remember I cried when my father died  
Never wishing to hide the te-"

BURN-E: "Stop Singing!"

EVE: "Now here you go again, you say

You want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down  
It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness  
Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know

Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself, it's only me  
Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness,  
Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering, what you had,  
And what you lost and what you had and what you lost"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	6. On The Loose

**This Chapter of Robots in The City Continues**

* * *

 **SERGER-E,SA-BAN,HAN-S and WALL-E #2 Are Seeing That Happened When People Are Fighting.**

SERGER-E: " _STOP IT!_ "

 **They Stopped Fighting.**

SA-BAN: "We Have To Get Home!"

HAN-S: "Yeah!"

 **The Song Begins When D-FIB Sings.**

D-FIB: "Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go will you let me go  
Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go  
Will not let you go let me go (never)  
Never let you go let me go  
Never let me go ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me  
For me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby, can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go will you let me go  
Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go  
Will not let you go let me go (never)  
Never let you go let me go  
Never let me go ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me  
For me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby, can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go will you let me go  
Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go  
Will not let you go let me go (never)  
Never let you go let me go  
Never let me go ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me  
For me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby, can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows"

 **The Song Ends.**

EVE: "Wide Side! Ooooh Whoooa!"

WALL-E: "I know what she's like

She's out of her mind  
And wraps herself around the truth  
She'll jump on that flight and meet you that night  
And make you tear up the room

Yeah, she loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming)  
She's coming for you  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

She'll dance in the dark  
A real work of art  
Her eyes could burn down the room  
So get out while you can  
You don't understand  
She doesn't know how to lose

Yeah, she loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming)  
She's coming for you  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

She'll run with your mind and pull you in tight  
Then trade you in for something new  
I know what it's like, I fell for it twice  
And now I'm just warning you

She loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming)  
She's coming for you  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

She's on the loose  
She's on the loose

I know what she's like  
She's out of her mind  
And wraps herself around the truth  
She'll jump on that flight and meet you that night  
And make you tear up the room

Yeah, she loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming)  
She's coming for you  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

She'll dance in the dark  
A real work of art  
Her eyes could burn down the room  
So get out while you can  
You don't understand  
She doesn't know how to lose

Yeah, she loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming)  
She's coming for you  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

She'll run with your mind and pull you in tight  
Then trade you in for something new  
I know what it's like, I fell for it twice  
And now I'm just warning you

She loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming)  
She's coming for you  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

She's on the loose  
She's on the loose

I know what she's like  
She's out of her mind  
And wraps herself around the truth  
She'll jump on that flight and meet you that night  
And make you tear up the room

Yeah, she loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming)  
She's coming for you  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

She'll dance in the dark  
A real work of art  
Her eyes could burn down the room  
So get out while you can  
You don't understand  
She doesn't know how to lose

Yeah, she loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming)  
She's coming for you  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

She'll run with your mind and pull you in tight  
Then trade you in for something new  
I know what it's like, I fell for it twice  
And now I'm just warning you

He loves when everybody's watching  
He knows the way her body moves  
He loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

She loves when everybody's watching  
She knows the way her body moves  
She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
That she loves nobody else but you

He's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
She's. or He's on the loose (she's coming)  
He's coming for you  
He's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)  
He's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)

He's on the loose  
He's on the loose"

 **His Song Ends And Then They Straight To Their Friends.**

SERGER: "Welcome Back, My Friend"

 **They Joined Their Friends.**

ALVIN: "We Needed a Contury"

LILL-E: "Yeah"

* * *

 **To Be Contiuned.**


	7. Coming Home

**This Chapter of Robots in The City Continues**

* * *

 **They Wanted To Go Home.**

WALL-E: "Hmmmmmm... We Ain't Sure This Was A Speech or Not?"

EVE: "We Know, Baby, We Are Just Friends"

ALVIN: "Okay"

LILL-E: "We Know That"

BURN-E: "SA-BAN, My Baby"

CAND-Y: "My Baby"

WALL-E: "Let's Go Home"

 **They're Going Home. Here's the Song.**

"I'm coming home

I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming

I'm back where I belong,  
Yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(Put your hands high)

If you ever lost a light before,  
This ones for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
It's easy to be Puff, but its harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask me why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Shit! But I ain't finished growing  
Another night the inevitable prolongs  
Another day another dawn  
Just tell Keisha and Taneisha I'll be back in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home

"A House is Not A Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone (no)  
And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your own  
Pick up your phone, come on

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home

"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
'Til we back cruising through Harlem, these old blocks  
Is what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you big)  
And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)  
Thank you all!

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming

I'm back where I belong,  
Yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(Put your hands high)

If you ever lost a light before,  
This ones for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
It's easy to be Puff, but its harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask me why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Shit! But I ain't finished growing  
Another night the inevitable prolongs  
Another day another dawn  
Just tell Keisha and Taneisha I'll be back in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home

"A House is Not A Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone (no)  
And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your own  
Pick up your phone, come on

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home

"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
'Til we back cruising through Harlem, these old blocks  
Is what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you big)  
And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)  
Thank you all!

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming

I'm back where I belong,  
Yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(Put your hands high)

If you ever lost a light before,  
This ones for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
It's easy to be Puff, but its harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask me why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Shit! But I ain't finished growing  
Another night the inevitable prolongs  
Another day another dawn  
Just tell Keisha and Taneisha I'll be back in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home

"A House is Not A Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone (no)  
And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your own  
Pick up your phone, come on

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home

"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
'Til we back cruising through Harlem, these old blocks  
Is what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you big)  
And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)  
Thank you all!

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming, home"

 **The Song Ends. At WALL-E's Truck, EVE,WALL-E,ALVIN and LILL-E Are Now Home And Safe For The World. EVE Singing and Praying.**

EVE: "When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"

 **The Song Ends. She Sighed. But. WALL-E Would Sing.**

WALL-E: "When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"

 **The Song Ends. He Sighed.**

EVE: "We Recommended, WALL-E"

WALL-E: "I Know, Eva, We Missed You"

ALVIN: "We Loved You"

LILL-E: "We Loved You Too, Baby"

 **They Gave a Group Hug.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Often to Safe

**This Chapter of Robots in The City Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile At The Park, M-O,SA-BAN and RUDY-E Are Speaking Out in The Bench.**

RUDY-E: "We Liked The Way This EILL-E is My Daughter"

M-O: "Yeah. Oh Oh! I'm Sure It Is, RUDY-E. My Wife"

SA-BAN: "We Didn't Understand, Guys? We Won't?"

M-O: "No!"

 **The Song Begins To Play When WALL-E,WALL-E #2,CAND-Y And SERGER-E Are Training.**

"Hey do it now yeah hey

Yeah, there was a funky singer  
Playin' in a rock and roll band  
And never had no problems yeah  
Burnin' down one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah  
Got to stop to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly, yes I did  
To disco down and check out the show  
Yeah they was

Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, oh till you die

I tried to understand this  
I thought that they were out of their minds  
How could I be so foolish (How could I)  
To not see I was the one behind  
So still I kept on fighting  
Well, loosing every step of the way  
I said, I must go back there (I got to go back)  
And check to see if things still the same  
Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, ya  
Till you die

Now first it wasn't easy  
Changin' Rock and Roll and minds and things were getting shaky  
I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
But now its so much better (it's so much better)  
I'm funking out in every way  
But I'll never lose that feelin' (no I won't)  
Of how I learned my lesson that day  
When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die  
Oh' till you die

They shouted play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(You Gotta keep on playin' funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Come and take you higher, ya)  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Hey do it now yeah hey

Yeah, there was a funky singer  
Playin' in a rock and roll band  
And never had no problems yeah  
Burnin' down one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah  
Got to stop to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly, yes I did  
To disco down and check out the show  
Yeah they was

Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, oh till you die

I tried to understand this  
I thought that they were out of their minds  
How could I be so foolish (How could I)  
To not see I was the one behind  
So still I kept on fighting  
Well, loosing every step of the way  
I said, I must go back there (I got to go back)  
And check to see if things still the same  
Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, ya  
Till you die

Now first it wasn't easy  
Changin' Rock and Roll and minds and things were getting shaky  
I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
But now its so much better (it's so much better)  
I'm funking out in every way  
But I'll never lose that feelin' (no I won't)  
Of how I learned my lesson that day  
When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die  
Oh' till you die

They shouted play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(You Gotta keep on playin' funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Come and take you higher, ya)  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Hey do it now yeah hey

Yeah, there was a funky singer  
Playin' in a rock and roll band  
And never had no problems yeah  
Burnin' down one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah  
Got to stop to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly, yes I did  
To disco down and check out the show  
Yeah they was

Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, oh till you die

I tried to understand this  
I thought that they were out of their minds  
How could I be so foolish (How could I)  
To not see I was the one behind  
So still I kept on fighting  
Well, loosing every step of the way  
I said, I must go back there (I got to go back)  
And check to see if things still the same  
Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, ya  
Till you die

Now first it wasn't easy  
Changin' Rock and Roll and minds and things were getting shaky  
I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
But now its so much better (it's so much better)  
I'm funking out in every way  
But I'll never lose that feelin' (no I won't)  
Of how I learned my lesson that day  
When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die  
Oh' till you die

They shouted play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(You Gotta keep on playin' funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Come and take you higher, ya)  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right"

 **The Song Ends.**

SERGER-E: "We Found It!"

Captain B. McCrea: "Wow! We Inspired My Own Days"

SERGER-E: "We Think We Are, Captain"

Captain B. McCrea: "We Did? I Know That Happen"

 **The Training Starts When RUDY-E is Singing.**

RUDY-E: "Play that funky music white boy

Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy

Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy

Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right"

 **Her Singing Stopped. So. WALL-E And EVE Began to Sing.**

WALL-E And EVE: "Love

Love will keep us together  
Think of me babe, whenever  
Some sweet-talking girl comes along, singing her song  
Don't mess around, you've just got to be strong, just stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

You  
You belong to me now  
Ain't gonna set you free now  
When those girl start hanging around talking me down  
Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever  
Young and beautiful  
But someday your looks will be gone  
When the others turn you off  
Who'll be turning you on?

I will, I will, I will  
I will be there to share forever  
Love will keep us together  
I said it before and I'll say it again while others pretend  
I need you now and I'll need you then, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will

You better stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will

Love  
Love will keep us together  
Think of me babe, whenever  
Some sweet-talking girl comes along, singing her song  
Don't mess around, you've just got to be strong, just stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

You  
You belong to me now  
Ain't gonna set you free now  
When those girl start hanging around talking me down  
Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever  
Young and beautiful  
But someday your looks will be gone  
When the others turn you off  
Who'll be turning you on?

I will, I will, I will  
I will be there to share forever  
Love will keep us together  
I said it before and I'll say it again while others pretend  
I need you now and I'll need you then, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will

You better stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will

Love  
Love will keep us together  
Think of me babe, whenever  
Some sweet-talking girl comes along, singing her song  
Don't mess around, you've just got to be strong, just stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

You  
You belong to me now  
Ain't gonna set you free now  
When those girl start hanging around talking me down  
Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever  
Young and beautiful  
But someday your looks will be gone  
When the others turn you off  
Who'll be turning you on?

I will, I will, I will  
I will be there to share forever  
Love will keep us together  
I said it before and I'll say it again while others pretend  
I need you now and I'll need you then, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will

You better stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will

Love  
Love will keep us together  
Think of me babe, whenever  
Some sweet-talking girl comes along, singing her song  
Don't mess around, you've just got to be strong, just stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

You  
You belong to me now  
Ain't gonna set you free now  
When those girl start hanging around talking me down  
Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever  
Young and beautiful  
But someday your looks will be gone  
When the others turn you off  
Who'll be turning you on?

I will, I will, I will  
I will be there to share forever  
Love will keep us together  
I said it before and I'll say it again while others pretend  
I need you now and I'll need you then, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will

You better stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will"

 **The Song Ends. Hal Is Crawling on WALL-E's Arm.**

WALL-E: (Giggles) "Oh My Gosh!"

EVE: "Is That A Bug?"

WALL-E: "Yes He Is a Bug. His Name is Hal"

EVE: "Yeah Right. We Need To See With My Kids"

WALL-E: "Yeah We Are The Free Enthusiasm"

LILL-E: "We Rather Gave Another Shot"

ALVIN: "We Love That. Thatcher's a Person"

WALL-E: "Well, Son, We Rather Play With The New Adventures. What We Are Saving Up The Lives"

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	9. Down To Earth

**This Chapter of Robots in The City Continues.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, At WALL-E's Truck. EVE,WALL-E,ALVIN,LILL-E And M-O Are At The Conversation.**

M-O: "We Are Saving Us My Lives"

WALL-E: "Why There's No Sergeant There?"

EVE: "We Have in Better Place, WALL-E"

LILL-E: "They Say They Don't Want The Animated Working Titles"

ALVIN: "Yeah Right"

 **Then, The Song Starts When The Time Square And Then, Working People Are Working On The Buildings.**

"L.A. Proved too much for the man

Too much for the man, he couldn't make it  
So he's leavin' the life he's come to know uhoo  
He said he's goin'  
He said he's goin' back to find  
Goin' back to find  
Ooh, what's left of his world  
The world he left behind  
Not so long ago

He's leavin' (leavin')  
On that midnight train to Georgia  
Leavin' on the midnight train  
Said he's goin' back  
Goin' back to find  
To a simpler place in time  
Oh yes he is

And I'll be with him (I know you will)  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train to Georgia)  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than live without him in mine  
That world is his, his and 'ers alone

He kept dreamin' (dreamin')  
That someday he'd be a star  
A super star, but he didn't get far  
But he sure found out the hard way  
That dreams don't always come true  
So he pawned all his hopes  
And he even sold his old car  
Bought a one way ticket back  
To the life he once knew  
Oh yes he did  
He said he would

Oh oh he's leavin'  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train)  
Said he's goin' back to find  
Oh a simpler place in time

And I'm gonna be with him (I know you will)  
On that midnight train to Georgia  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than be without him in mine

The world is his, his and 'ers alone  
Oh he's leavin'  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train)  
Said he's goin' back to find (goin' back to find)  
Oh a simpler place in time

And I've gotta be with him (I know you will)  
On the midnight train to Georgia  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than be without him in mine

The world is his, his and 'ers alone  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia

For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia

For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia

L.A. Proved too much for the man  
Too much for the man, he couldn't make it  
So he's leavin' the life he's come to know uhoo  
He said he's goin'  
He said he's goin' back to find  
Goin' back to find  
Ooh, what's left of his world  
The world he left behind  
Not so long ago

He's leavin' (leavin')  
On that midnight train to Georgia  
Leavin' on the midnight train  
Said he's goin' back  
Goin' back to find  
To a simpler place in time  
Oh yes he is

And I'll be with him (I know you will)  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train to Georgia)  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than live without him in mine  
That world is his, his and 'ers alone

He kept dreamin' (dreamin')  
That someday he'd be a star  
A super star, but he didn't get far  
But he sure found out the hard way  
That dreams don't always come true  
So he pawned all his hopes  
And he even sold his old car  
Bought a one way ticket back  
To the life he once knew  
Oh yes he did  
He said he would

Oh oh he's leavin'  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train)  
Said he's goin' back to find  
Oh a simpler place in time

And I'm gonna be with him (I know you will)  
On that midnight train to Georgia  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than be without him in mine

The world is his, his and 'ers alone  
Oh he's leavin'  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train)  
Said he's goin' back to find (goin' back to find)  
Oh a simpler place in time

And I've gotta be with him (I know you will)  
On the midnight train to Georgia  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than be without him in mine

The world is his, his and 'ers alone  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia

For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia

For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia

L.A. Proved too much for the man  
Too much for the man, he couldn't make it  
So he's leavin' the life he's come to know uhoo  
He said he's goin'  
He said he's goin' back to find  
Goin' back to find  
Ooh, what's left of his world  
The world he left behind  
Not so long ago

He's leavin' (leavin')  
On that midnight train to Georgia  
Leavin' on the midnight train  
Said he's goin' back  
Goin' back to find  
To a simpler place in time  
Oh yes he is

And I'll be with him (I know you will)  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train to Georgia)  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than live without him in mine  
That world is his, his and 'ers alone

He kept dreamin' (dreamin')  
That someday he'd be a star  
A super star, but he didn't get far  
But he sure found out the hard way  
That dreams don't always come true  
So he pawned all his hopes  
And he even sold his old car  
Bought a one way ticket back  
To the life he once knew  
Oh yes he did  
He said he would

Oh oh he's leavin'  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train)  
Said he's goin' back to find  
Oh a simpler place in time

And I'm gonna be with him (I know you will)  
On that midnight train to Georgia  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than be without him in mine

The world is his, his and 'ers alone  
Oh he's leavin'  
On that midnight train to Georgia (leavin' on the midnight train)  
Said he's goin' back to find (goin' back to find)  
Oh a simpler place in time

And I've gotta be with him (I know you will)  
On the midnight train to Georgia  
I'd rather live in his world  
Than be without him in mine

The world is his, his and 'ers alone  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia

For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia

For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia  
For love gonna board  
The midnight train to Georgia"

 **The Song Ends. Back To WALL-E's Truck.**

M-O: "That Building is in The Half!"

WALL-E: "We Commit a Community Always That Ways To Be Found"

EVE: "Well... We Are Remained A Resting Place, WALL-E, You Know That"

LILL-E: "That's a Pushy Place for The City. Right?"

ALVIN: "Well. We Are Coming Back Soon, You Guys"

WALL-E: "Okay Kids, Let's Go!"

 **The Song Begins When The Captain,John,Mary,Other,WALL-E,EVE,M-O,ALF-E,BURN-E,LILL-E,ALVIN,SERGER-E,CAND-Y,SA-BAN,LOLLIPOP-E,RUDY-E,VAQ-M,HAN-S,PR-T,D-FIB,WALL-E #2,EILEEN-E And KELL-E Started Working On The World.**

"Did you think that your feet had been bound

By what gravity brings to the ground?  
Did you feel you were tricked  
By the future you picked?  
Well, come on down

All these rules don't apply  
When you're high in the sky  
So come on down  
Come on down

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow up on the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
To hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Did you think you'd escaped from routine  
By changing the script and the scene?  
Despite all you made of it  
You're always afraid of the change

You've got a lot on your chest  
Well, you can come as my guest  
So come on down  
Come on down

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow up on the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Like the fish in the ocean  
We felt at home in the sea  
We learned to live off the good land  
We learned to climb up a tree

Then we got up on two legs  
But we wanted to fly  
Oh, when we messed up our homeland  
And set sail for the sky

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

We're coming down  
Comin' down to earth  
Like babies at birth  
Comin' down to earth  
Redefine your priorities  
These are extraordinary qualities

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Redefine your priorities  
These are extraordinary qualities  
To find on earth

Comin' down, comin' down  
Comin' down, comin' down  
Comin' down, comin' down

Comin' down, comin' down

Did you think that your feet had been bound  
By what gravity brings to the ground?  
Did you feel you were tricked  
By the future you picked?  
Well, come on down

All these rules don't apply  
When you're high in the sky  
So come on down  
Come on down

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow up on the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
To hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Did you think you'd escaped from routine  
By changing the script and the scene?  
Despite all you made of it  
You're always afraid of the change

You've got a lot on your chest  
Well, you can come as my guest  
So come on down  
Come on down

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow up on the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Like the fish in the ocean  
We felt at home in the sea  
We learned to live off the good land  
We learned to climb up a tree

Then we got up on two legs  
But we wanted to fly  
Oh, when we messed up our homeland  
And set sail for the sky

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

We're coming down  
Comin' down to earth  
Like babies at birth  
Comin' down to earth  
Redefine your priorities  
These are extraordinary qualities

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

We're coming down to the ground  
There's no better place to go  
We've got snow upon the mountains  
We've got rivers down below

We're coming down to the ground  
We'll hear the birds sing in the trees  
And the land will be looked after  
We send the seeds out in the breeze

Redefine your priorities  
These are extraordinary qualities  
To find on earth

Comin' down, comin' down  
Comin' down, comin' down  
Comin' down, comin' down  
Comin' down, comin' down"

 **The Song Ends.**

Captain B. McCrea: "We Found The Orbit Place Around The Day And Sending The Lives"

John: "What's Up With This?"

Mary: "We Should Find It"

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **The Epilogue is Coming Up!**


	10. Epilogue

**This Chapter of Robots in The City Ends.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, It's Night. WALL-E And EVE Are Seeing The Full Moon. And Then, LILL-E and ALVIN Are Seeing It Too.**

EVE: "Now here you go again, you say

You want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down  
It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness  
Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know

Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself, it's only me  
Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness,  
Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering, what you had,  
And what you lost and what you had and what you lost

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know

Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say, women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
You'll know, you will know, you'll know"

 **EVE Remembered Their Song.**

LILL-E: "You Remembered It. Right?"

EVE: "Yes, My Daughter, I Love You"

LILL-E: "I Love You Too, EVE"

 **She Hugged Her.**

WALL-E: "Okay, Son"

ALVIN: "Okay"

WALL-E: "I Love You, Baby"

 **He Hugged Him To.**

* * *

 **The Song Begins in The Moonlight.**

BURN-E And CAND-Y: "Now here you go again, you say

You want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down  
It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness  
Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost"

John and Mary: "Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know"

LOLLIPOP-E,RUDY-E,M-O And SA-BAN: "Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself, it's only me  
Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness,  
Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering, what you had,  
And what you lost and what you had and what you lost"

PR-T,HAN-S,D-FIB and SERGER-E: "Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know"

WALL-E And EVE: "Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say, women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
You'll know, you will know, you'll know"

* * *

 **The Song Ends. Then, Another Song Begins.**

WALL-E And EVE: "Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons

You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.  
But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,  
Everything is different and everything has changed

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and races that you thought you'd left behind  
Trying to remind you that you're not the only one  
That no-one is an island when all is said and done

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where the heart is  
So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...  
where you belong ...  
I know your heart will lead you home."

"Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons

You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.  
But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,  
Everything is different and everything has changed

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and races that you thought you'd left behind  
Trying to remind you that you're not the only one  
That no-one is an island when all is said and done

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where the heart is  
So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...  
where you belong ...  
I know your heart will lead you home.

Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.  
But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,  
Everything is different and everything has changed

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and races that you thought you'd left behind  
Trying to remind you that you're not the only one  
That no-one is an island when all is said and done

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where the heart is  
So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...  
where you belong ...  
I know your heart will lead you home."

WALL-E And EVE: "Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons

You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.  
But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,  
Everything is different and everything has changed

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and races that you thought you'd left behind  
Trying to remind you that you're not the only one  
That no-one is an island when all is said and done

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where the heart is  
So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...  
where you belong ...  
I know your heart will lead you home."

 **The Song Ends. So, LILL-E And ALVIN'S Turn.**

LILL-E and ALVIN: "Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons

You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.  
But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,  
Everything is different and everything has changed

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and races that you thought you'd left behind  
Trying to remind you that you're not the only one  
That no-one is an island when all is said and done

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where the heart is  
So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...  
where you belong ...  
I know your heart will lead you home.

Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.  
But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,  
Everything is different and everything has changed

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and races that you thought you'd left behind  
Trying to remind you that you're not the only one  
That no-one is an island when all is said and done

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where the heart is  
So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...

If you feel you lost  
And on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you ...  
where you belong ...  
I know your heart will lead you home."

 **The Song Ends.**

M-O: "I Win!"

SUPPLY-R: "We Win?"

WALL-E #2: "I Always Win"

WALL-E: "Hey! Mine"

EVE: "Mine!"

ALVIN: "Mine"

LILL-E: "Mine!"

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Paul Fusco as ALF-E**

 **Angus MacLane as BURN-E/SERGER-E**

 **Ben Burtt as WALL-E/M-O/**

 **Elissa Knight as EVE/LOLLIPOP-E**

 **Jeff Garlin as Captain B. McCrea**

 **Tessa Swigart as SUPPLY-R/WALL-E #2**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as CAND-Y/SA-BAN/D-FIB/PR-T**

 **Deborah Theaker as RUDY-E**

 **Dan Hennessey as The Police Officer/News Reporter/HAN-S**

 **Debi Derryberry as ALVIN**

 **Marieve Herington as LILL-E**

 **John Ratzenberger as John**

 **Kathy Najimy as Mary**

* * *

 **Songs:**

* * *

 **"Your Heart Will Lead Your Home"**

 **By Kenny Loggins**

 **Preformed By ALVIN,LILL-E,WALL-E And EVE**

* * *

 **"Dreams"**

 **By Fleetwood Mac**

 **Preformed By EVE and Friends**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E 3**

 **The Mountain.**

 **Out Now!**


End file.
